


Birthday Cake

by PippinPips



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Cake, Happy Birthday Keith, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPips/pseuds/PippinPips
Summary: It's Keith's birthday and cake isn't all he's having.





	Birthday Cake

Time is weird,

It’s based on measurements that rely on specific variables, and that’s what Keith’s going to blame if anyone notices that he’s forgotten his own birthday. To be fair, he’s been doing missions with the Blade of Marmora, and none of them have any clue that it’s been his birthday for the past twelve hours. It’s fine, for ten of those hours he hadn’t even been aware himself. Still it feels weird that no one has noticed.It’s the problem he’s realized with having friends in the first place. There’s a level of expectation for them to remember or at least ask about certain aspects, and when the said friends don’t meet it there’s utter disappointment if he’s honest with himself. 

It’s a bitter taste in his mouth, if he’s honest with himself, and Keith knows that Shiro, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk are busy with their own things, their own Voltron things. He’s also aware that he willingly stepped away from all of that to focus on training. No harm, no foul. 

Keith steps into his room, ready to slowly peel his suit off when he notices that there’s definitely something off about the space. For one, he’s not alone. Looking up his gaze catches with Shiro’s and his face flushes a little. 

“Shiro?” he says instead of asking any of the multitude of questions that bounce around in his skull. 

Why are you here?

Do you remember? 

How long has it been?

How are you doing?

How’s the team?

Touch me, please?

The last thought shudders through him and he forces himself to refocus. Thankfully Shiro hasn’t quite gotten around to reply yet. Instead he’s tucking something behind his back and looking incredibly suspicious. 

“Keith! Hey! I heard the mission went well,” Shiro says. He shifts whatever is behind him a little--most likely making sure his grip is firm. 

“Yeah, we all got out with the information,” Keith replies. It’s kind of sad how that’s become his threshold of what success means. 

“Good, I’m glad.” 

“Yeah.” 

Silence usually isn’t one of their problems, but apparently there’s a first time for everything. Keith waits for Shiro to either speak or pull whatever the hell it is from behind his back. He doesn’t do either, at first, instead he looks to the side and then just about everywhere except for Keith. It’s all really odd. 

Keith opens his mouth to at least put a pause in this awkward moment, but Shiro beats him to it with furrowed brows and concerned eyes. 

“Do you know what day it is?” he asks. Keith nods slowly. The look on Shiro’s face deepens further. “Keith?” 

He should say, ‘It’s my birthday.’ What he should do is end Shiro’s concern, but he’s too hung up on the fact that Shiro remembers. Somehow that detail about him stuck with Shiro and for some reason despite it all Shiro’s kept track of what day it is. Amongst the trauma and everything else he’s been through, the fact that it’s Keith’s birthday was important enough to keep track of. 

“Do you… Sorry I should have asked if you wanted to celebrate it,” Shiro says. 

“I do,” Keith replies. Shiro stops moving, he stops shifting whatever it is behind his back and he smiles. 

“Well, good because the rest of the guys are waiting for you in the lounge,” Shiro explains. He starts to pull the object into view. 

It’s a cake with fruit on top of it. Simple, but perfect. However, the appearance of food was never really Shiro’s problem with making food. 

“Did you make this?” he asks. Shiro laughs, and it’s so good to hear that laugh again. It’s been too long since it, and they both know it. Keith smiles, a full blow curling at both edges until his cheeks round and the corners of his eyes crinkle. 

“No, I wouldn’t do that to you on your birthday. I asked Hunk to make it,” Shiro explains. He’s smiling too. 

“That’s a relief.” 

“Hey! Do you want this or not?” Shiro tries to sound offended, but the smile curls and warms his words too much for him to pull it off.

“I want some,” Keith says. “Now that I know someone didn’t mistake salt for sugar and vice versa.” 

“That was one time!” Shiro says. He moves to head through the door, except he pauses when Keith doesn’t move. “I didn’t grab plates or anything.” 

A thought blooms in his head, and the impulse slams into him before he really can stop himself. Keith steps forward and dips his finger into the icing. He doesn’t quite bring it up to his lips, but lets it hover between them and the cake. When he glances up, Shiro is staring at him intently. Not really him, but more of his fingers. 

“That’s fine we can eat first,” Keith says. His index finger is nearly to his lips when Shiro shifts so that only one hand is balancing the cake, and the other is wrapping around Keith’s wrist. 

“Let me?” he asks. A husk thickens his voice, and Keith feels the shiver curl around his spine. 

“Do what?” he asks. He feels breathless as Shiro lets him go just for a moment before he too dips his finger into the icing. There’s too many ways this could, and Keith only knows of a couple that he actually wants. Shiro presses his finger against Keith’s bottom lip and the contact sparks across his skin. 

This must be a dream or a fantasy. 

He’s probably sleeping on the ship from the actual mission. Any moment Kolivan will wake him up to tell him that he’s being too loud. 

Shiro’s finger slips past his lips and teeth. Keith dips his head forward until his lips brush Shiro’s knuckle. Glancing up, he meets warm eyes and a slight flush along Shiro’s cheeks. It sends a spark of thrill through him when he slowly draws back and hears that hitch in Shiro’s breathing. The look that he gets just nearly makes him lean forward again. Shiro stops him with a thumb against his lips and his index finger stroking along his jawline. 

“It’s your birthday,” Shiro says.

“That’s not particularly news,” Keith replies, his tongue flicks against the pad of Shiro’s thumb. Somewhere in that, he incites a growl from Shiro, and soon his own hand is being guided towards Shiro’s mouth. 

Warm heat spreads from his finger down to his stomach. Keith tears his fingers away and lunges forward, promptly smashing the cake between their chests. Both of them pause for a moment before Shiro laughs again. This time it’s hard, and his body is shaking with the motion. If it was any other moment Keith would feel so proud that he’s managed that, but right then his face burns with heat. 

“Shit, I’m sorry. Hunk probably worked really hard on that,” Keith manages to say. All he wants to do is sink into the ground and maybe only appear for Blade work. 

“He made more than one,” Shiro replies. Before Keith can move away from him, he grabs a hold of his waist and pulls closer. “Hey, no harm, but we do need to get you out of that outfit.” Shiro’s fingers sneak around the back until the find the seam of his uniform. 

“You’re pretty messy too,” Keith says. Shiro nods. 

“We both need to get out of these clothes.” The Galran fabric loosens around Keith’s body as Shiro’s deft fingers find all the fastenings. “And the rest of the guys can wait.” As the fabric stars to slip down along his body, Shiro leans in and brushes his lips against Keith’s. “As long as this is what you want.” 

Keith traces his fingers along Shiro’s abdomen, tracing every dip and curvature of muscle. 

This has to be a dream. The way Shiro’s muscles shift beneath his touch. Kolivan is going to lecture him on the noises he makes in his sleep, and he won’t be able to look at Shiro in the eye for a week after this. Keith leans up until their lips meet again. It feels too real to be a dream. Not with the way that Shiro presses his fingers against his back, the cool metal of his prosthetic arm, digging into his warm flesh.

Keith pushes at Shiro’s clothes, rucking up his shirt until he can get that skin to skin contact on his end as well. The way Shiro shivers at his touch makes him want to take it as slow as he can, but at the same time all he wants to do is taste every inch of him as well. He wants to fall head long into this, dream or not. 

Shiro’s tongue takes the same route his fingers took earlier, tracing along his bottom lip, while his fingers keep moving Keith’s Blade’s uniform further down along his body. He returns the favor by pressing his hands beneath the waistband of Shiro’s pants. 

“Keith,” Shiro gasps against his lips. He moves his hands away from Keith’s hips and cups his face. “We’re going to run into some snags.” Keith looks up, furrowing his brows in confusion. 

“Such as?” 

“Your boots.” Keith cracks a smile. 

Both of them take a step away, it’s reluctant, but once there’s space Keith sees just exactly how much damage his rushing did with the cake. It had been splattered against Shiro’s chest until the fabric had been bunched up to his collar bones. Now the cake bits and frosting were decorating along his neck and jaw. Keith looks down at himself to see what his own outfit looks like, but with how it’s bunching around his hips and upper thighs nearly all of the evidence is hidden beneath the folds. 

“You came out of this worse than me,” he murmurs. Shiro smiles, reaching forward so that his fingers hook along Keith’s hip. 

“I believe I’ve come out the best in this situation,” he replies. 

They make quick work of their own clothes. 

Keith’s seen Shiro’s body before. Not in an instance like this, but in more innocent moments--of course his brain hadn’t always cooperated with the vibe of the instances. Still seeing the work and damage that he’s been through nearly steals the air from Keith. It reminds him of everything that he knows Shiro’s been through, it reminds him that if anyone had a good reason to forget about his birthday Shiro was one of them. 

His hands tremble as he touches Shiro again. 

“Keith,” Shiro sounds so soft, “what are you thinking about?” Looking up he can hardly meet those eyes for long. 

‘That I don’t deserve this,’ he wants to say, but he can’t ruin this moment. He’s selfish and all he wants to do is kiss Shiro. 

“That this has got to be one of my favorite birthdays,” he says instead. The smile Keith receives this time is miniscule compared to the others earlier. 

“Liar,” Shiro replies. He leans down for a kiss though despite the words. Now with the lack of any fabric shielding them, Keith feels every inch of muscle against muscle. 

This definitely isn’t a dream. It’s something that even his brain couldn’t fabricate. His hands find their way to Shiro’s hair and slips his fingers along the strands, while Shiro’s trace along Keith’s spine. 

“Take me to bed,” Keith whispers. 

“Anything for the birthday boy.” Shiro turns them until Keith falls onto the bed and he follows after. 

“Really? I’d expect that line from--” 

“Don’t mention other people when I’m about to blow you,” Shiro warns. Keith chuckles.

“Alright, alright fine. Cheeseball,” he says. Shiro places a kiss along his chest. First along the right side, and then to the left leaving wet spots along his skin. He moves down to the center of his chest after that, and final presses a trail of kiss and bites down along his stomach until he arrives at Keith’s hips. There he leaves two prominent bite makes. 

Keith shivers at each touch as his nerves alight. Reaching down, he grabs from the tuft of hair and holds onto dear life as Shiro finally makes it down to his cock. At first all he does is brush his cheek against it while looking up at Keith. The image of Shiro like this burns into his thoughts. It’ll be something he takes with him on every mission.

“Keith, you’re sure right?” Shiro asks. At first the words are hard to muster up. They clog in his throat or slam together in unintelligible combinations.

‘I want this’ slams into ‘I’ve been waiting for something like this’ while ‘I dream about you’ careens into them. 

“Yes,” Keith manages. 

“Okay, just checking. No pressure. We can stop whenever.” He soothingly rubs a hand along Keith’s thigh. 

“I don’t want to stop,” Keith says. 

Tension he hadn’t even seen before drops from Shiro’s shoulders. He nods his head and then presses his lips against the head of Keith’s cock. A moan escapes Keith’s lips as the wet heat of Shiro’s mouth encases the tip. He wants to make Shiro go faster or slower, he’s not even sure, but he doesn’t want this moment to stop. Every sensation centers and focuses on the sensation of Shiro’s mouth on him. 

Keith nearly cries out when he feels the head of his cock hit the back of Shiro’s throat, and he barely restrains himself from bucking his hips upwards. Shiro pins him down with his Galra hand, while his human one teases along his inner thigh. 

The second Shiro swallows around him, Keith’s world narrows even more, to the point he wasn’t even certain it could. All he can feel is where Shiro is touching him and how the bedding feels against his overheated skin. It’s to the point that even the sheets feel like too much against his skin. 

Shiro bobs his head and allows his teeth to lightly brush against the skin. Keith moans his name until his throat feels overused, right as Shiro swallows him down further. Opening the eyes he hadn’t been aware he’d closed, Keith locks gazes with Shiro. The sight itself nearly makes his toes curl. 

Shiro pulls off of him, and Keith can’t help but watch the bit of saliva that’s there. It shouldn’t be as hot it is, but all he wants to do is kiss Shiro until his lips are swollen and bruised. 

“You don’t have to hold back,” Shiro says, “I can handle it.” Before Keith can fully form words to retort or even explain Shiro lows his head back down and takes him into his mouth. He swallows him down to the base and maintains eye contact. 

Keith lets go. 

He moans and digs into Shiro’s skin with his blunt nails. There’s scratches that if Shiro didn’t wear long sleeves there’d be a few questions of what animal he got in a fight with. He bucks his hips when Shiro bobs his head, trying hard  not to choke him but also trying to follow his suggestion. 

Shiro rubs the pad of his finger against Keith’s sack and within that moment everything solidifies into a single moment as he comes. He tries to warn him, but the words are completely overrun by the moan that rips through him as he does. Shiro doesn’t jerk back or sputter instead he swallows what he can. 

There’s no way Keith could be any more turned on but he is. His nerves are on fire and he feels like if someone touches him he’ll reach, but all he wants to do is pull Shiro close and kiss him deeply. 

“Do you need me to?” Keith manages to put a few words together. Shiro pulls off and shakes his head. 

“No, I’m good,” he replies. The movements are slow as he crawls up along Keith’s body and gives him the kiss he was aching for. “Plus, you’re the birthday boy.” 

“Do that mean you get a blowjob on your birthday?” Keith asks. 

“Only if you want to.” Shiro kisses him again. “Happy Birthday, Keith.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I lied Keith really didn't eat cake, or anything else. Happy Birthmus to my favorite boi.


End file.
